i dare you!
by damon elena 4eva
Summary: elena gets snowed in with damon on christmas eve! you no what this means! DELENA! P.S includes TRUTH OR DARE chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: Hey guys I thought I would try soothing new tell me what you think_

_Summary: there is a snow storm and Elena is trapped in the boarding house with Damon on Christmas eve! DELENA!_

_This was inspired by _ watch?v=1M9bfxQPsOg

**I dare you- chapter 1 feel so close**

Elena POV

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I yelled starting to get annoyed at the snow for shutting me in the house with the one person that I want to get away from.

"Blasphemy!" Elena immediately recognised the mocking voice behind her.

"What Damon?" I sighed. He rolled his eyes at me "I said _blasphemy; _you said for _god's _sake, you know if I said that at your age I would get whipped by my father's belt 10 times"

"well Damon welcome to the 21st century where it is illegal to hit your child" Damon rolled his eyes at me again and said "you know we are not getting out of here for like another 2 day's right?"

I turned to him in shock "boxing day? No no no! I can't miss Christmas!" I felt so upset. My family always had a proper family Christmas we would eat Christmas dinner at the table and then all watch a Christmas film, but since her parents died she made the dinner and cleaned the house. Although Jenna tried her best she isn't the best at house work and she defiantly couldn't cook!

Damon must of sensed my worry because I heard a whoosh of wind and then I felt arms round my waist. Damon Salvatore was HUGGING me!

I tried to pull away but Damon held me tighter and whispered in my ear "Elena I promise I won't try anything but you do need a friend and I am the only one here"

Damon was right. I did need a friend and we were just hugging. So then I wrapped my arms around Damon's neck and whispered "thank you" quietly, a human wouldn't pick it up but I knew he had heard me.

After a few minutes we pulled away. " ok gilbert what fun pre-holiday activities should we do tonight, we could do shots and get drunk and the form a fun plan or we could make out on the couch" Damon smirked at her. _Make out on the couch! _A voice in my head yelled at me but I decided to go against the nagging Damon loving part of me. i love Stefan, Damon will not trick me.

"Alcohol" I said instantly. Damon smirked and i smirked back at him. "I'll get the booze!" Damon yelled over his shoulder walking in human speed to the kitchen. I walked over to the CD player and saw a CD that said _Damon's playlist _on it. This has to be good, I thought as I put it in the stereo I immediately recognised the song

_I feel so close to you right now_

_It's a force feild_

_I wear my heart up on my sleeve, like a big deal_

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall_

_But theirs no stopping us right now _

_I feel so close to you right now_

"aww this old song" I turned to see Damon holding a bottle of what I presume to be tequila and 2 shot glasses.

"time for the fun to start"

**A/N: hey guys what did you think continue or not, I'll let you decide**

**P.S THEIR WILL BE TRUTH OR DARE IN NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. truth or dare

_**hey guys I haven't updated on this in a week or so I thought it was about time to. Anyway enjoy **___

_**oh yeah and Alaric and Jenna are broken up **_**(**_**ducks**_**) **_** don't throw bricks at me yet, I have my reasons :P….. you will see **_

**I dare you – chapter 2- truth or dare?**

**Damon's POV**

After about 20 shots of the strongest stuff the boarding house had to offer, Elena was drunk. Now time to tell her my idea.

"Elena know what we should do" I said smirking at her

"jello shots?" she said whilst snickering

"No we should play a game" I said causing a large beautiful grin to erupt on her face

"Oh what game Damon!" she seemed so excited about anything and everything when she was drunk _I will have to keep that in mind._

"we should play truth or dare!" Elena's eyes sparkled

"ok but one rule we need to take a shot every truth or dare so we keep our buzz going"

I smirked at her "fine I think I can deal with that, so _Elena _truth or dare?"

"truth"

"ok whats the kinkiest thing you have ever done?"

Elena gave me a glare. _If looks could kill._

"Fine!" she said "I covered my self I honey and let mike Andrews lick it of me!"

I looked at her shocked " mike Andrews?, where do I recognise that name?"

She looked down and muttered " the captain of the football team"

I burst out laughing " you would rather have that jackass over me!"

I heard her mutter " shut up" but I chose to ignore her until she said " my turn!"

"Dare!" I said before she could ask

She gave me an adorable smirk that looked extremely similar to mine " phone Alaric and tell him you have a crush on him and have for a while!"

I felt my eyes widen and she started to giggle.

"do it Damon!"

I sighed, pulled out my phone and called Alaric as Elena giggle and said "put it on speaker"

I did as she asked and then Ric picked up.

**A: hey damon, whats up **

**D: hey Ric there is something I've want to tell you**

**A: sure what is it man?**

**D: im gay and I love you**

I looked over at elena and she had her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

**A: oh thank god!**

**D: what?**

**A: I love you to damon!**

I looked at elena and she looked just as shocked as I was I know that Jenna and Alaric aren't together anymore but WOW

**D: one sec Alaric stefan is about to enter the room**

I put my hand over the speaker

"elena what the fuck do I say to that?"

Elena looked blankly at me and shrugged her sholders "keep on going and tomorrow say you where so drunk you cant remember a thing?" she offered

I nodded "I can do that"

**D: look Alaric I got to go Elena is drunk and most likely about to smash her head open , love you bye!**

**A: ok damon love you too bye**

I hung up and sighed. Then I heard a musical giggle come from Elena, this made me forget all about my best friend having a crush on me

" my turn!" I smirked

"dare!" Elena

said a grin on her face

" take your top of"

She raised her eyebrows at me

" or you could just kiss me" I said meaning it as a joke but then I felt Elena's soft lips descend onto mine.

**Elena's POV**

I didn't know what came over me, most likely the alcohol making reckless, fun Elena come out.

But the only thing I could think about right now was Damon's lips on mine. The kiss started out soft but then it turned more heated as his smooth tongue ran along my lips and I let him in. Our tongues battled for dominance until we both heard a small gasp. It was Stefan.

"stefan i…." I drifted of. I had no explanation for what I did, I wanted to kiss Damon. I….love him

But I still felt guilty. I can't imagine how he felt. That's like me seeing Damon kissing Jeremy…..gross. but you get my point, its bad.

Then he walked out of the bourding house.

I turned back to damon and mouthed 'is he still listening' and Damon nodded, yes

I sighed "stefan I know you're their, it's rude to eavesdrop"

I waited for a few seconds in silence before damon said "he's gone"

"do you want to carry on its my turn" I knew it was selfish but I just wanted to forget stefan and forget the rest of the world all I wanted was me and damon.

**A/N: hey guys thanks for reading and please review **

**IMPORTANT: if you have a good idea for a truth or a dare message me don't review your idea or you will give it away to the other readers! **


End file.
